


Afterglow

by jaeyongficfest, wintersoul_97



Series: lover [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoul_97/pseuds/wintersoul_97
Summary: Taeyong was not really surprised when he found divorce papers inside his husband’s office desk one day, it’s not like Jaehyun ever loved him in the first place, both of them were forced into this marriage after all. What he doesn’t understand though, is why he felt his heart break into pieces upon discovering Jaehyun’s plans for divorce, especially since he is well aware of the fact that his husband is still head over heels for his first love.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic I have written. All the love for Jaeyong. I hope you enjoy! ^^

Taeyong groaned as soon as he opens his eyes, feeling a bad headache. He knew he would catch a cold by the way his body shook, even with the layers of blanket he had last night. But that didn't stop him from getting up and continuing his day. His usual routine is him going to the kitchen, as soon as he has his suit on, then he starts cooking breakfast, for two. Then he goes to his favorite spot, a small coffee table with two cushioned chairs on both sides, that totally looks out of place, just beside the big glass window in the living room, so Taeyong doesn’t care even if he has eyes for clean settings, because it has the nicest view, nothing more perfect for his morning coffee, which used to be theirs.   
  
By the time he is ready to go, it's 7:10 AM. He always takes an hour and a half to finish all these morning rituals, but still not a single sound coming from his housemate's room could be heard.   
  
"Good morning." He says, yet again to a closed door.   
  


* * *

  
  
Taeyong arrives at work before half of their employees, he doesn't mind of course, because it wasn't their fault he's a big morning person.   
  
"Mr. Lee, about the documents you asked for yesterday, the marketing staff said they handed it to Mr. Jung for signing and the last time I checked, it wasn't returned yet. Do you want me to get it for you?" His secretary talks to him as soon as he stepped on his office floor.   
  
"It's okay, Hyuck. I'll go to his office and get it myself, pretty sure he's still not there. I have a different favor to ask of you."   
  
"What is it Mr. Lee?"   
  
"I told you to call me Taeyong hyung, Hyuck."   
  
"Okay, Taeyong hyung, what is it?" Taeyong smiles.   
  
"Please get me a medicine from the clinic, and leave it on top of my desk," He was sure Hyuck was about to nag at him for going to work even when he was feeling sick, so he quickly adds, "and before you start, I am fine, I can work. I just need to take it so I won't fully catch a cold." Hyuck nods at him though he's pretty sure the other wanted to give him an earful.   
  
Jaemin, his secretary, wasn’t in his desk yet so Taeyong was thankful that he’s in position and a permission isn’t needed for him to enter Jaehyun’s room.   
  
A familiar scent welcomed him as soon as he enters. But as much as the room makes him warm, he didn't waste any time and went straight to the younger's desk to get the documents he needed. He doesn’t want a morning encounter, not at his office.   
  
Taeyong carefully looks into the folders messily placed on top of Jaehyun’s desk, abruptly stopping as soon as he saw a particular document.   
  
_ So he was planning to serve it already. _ He lets out a bitter smile, amazed at how he was not even surprised. It's not like Jaehyun has ever loved him in the first place. They were just forced into this marriage and now it would come to an end, because a year and a half is enough for their companies to fully merge and adjust, right?   
  


Taeyong was massaging his head which seemingly felt a lot achier than before, and sighs. He knew it would come eventually, but that doesn't mean he didn't felt his heart breaking into pieces. Which he doesn't understand, Taeyong clearly knows that their relationship was built out of pure business and it's not like living together made memories for them, well, not after Jaehyun suddenly stopped talking to him, when he thought they were close, and they were doing okay.  _ Who am I kidding? _ They barely even see each other when they literally live in the same penthouse and work in the same company.   
  
He snapped out of it when Hyuck enters his office.   
  
"I'm here to remind you that the meeting with the Advertising department starts at 9AM, hyung. If you need anything, I'm at my desk."   
  
"Thanks, Hyuck."   
  
For now he's going to pretend he didn't saw it at all, as well as brush off that tiny little daggers he could feel stabbing his heart.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Jaemin, the Marketing department's report isn't on my desk anymore. Did you return it yesterday?"   
  
"No, Sir-" Jaehyun cuts him, "It's hyung, Jaemin."   
  
"Sorry, hyung. No, I left it on your desk. But I remember Hyuck telling me to hand it over to him because Mr. Lee wants to check it too. So I guess he has it?"   
  
He gulps. "Oh. Okay. Thank you."   
  
Jaehyun took his time to think. It was Taeyong who went and got the reports considering it was early in the morning and Jaemin wasn’t aware, which means he definitely saw the petition papers, especially when it was placed just above the reports he needed. He wanted for them to talk about it as soon as possible but he has this strange feeling he can't grasp, something like between guilt and regret? He doesn’t understand. For a moment, he wanted to go to the elder’s office and tell him he wasn't filing it anytime soon, but snapped at it. Why would he not want to?   
  
"Hyuck, what time are the remaining meetings for today?" Taeyong felt so dizzy he had to postpone his second meeting.   
  


"There's nothing too important, hyung. We can cancel them so please, I'll wrap this day, and you go home." Taeyong doesn't really have a choice. His secretary is now gathering his things for him and it looked like he was about to be thrown out of his own office if he decides to stay any longer.

  
Taeyong was really hesitant to continue walking towards his parking slot, because there was his husband leaning in his car, probably waiting for him.  _ Hyuck, you little devil. _   
  
"Hyung," Jaehyun greets him, "I'll drive you home. Hyuck told me you aren't feeling well."   
  
"You don’t have to, Jae. Hyuck might have exaggera-" He says, while he watched the other walking to the driver's seat, cutting him with a, “Get in, Hyung.”    
  
Taeyong could feel that Jaehyun wanted to talk to him by the looks the latter was giving to him every 5 minutes. He continued waiting for him to speak even though he wanted to close his eyes already because the medicine is slowly taking its effect, but the whole ride was silent.   
  
_ He must be that eager to talk to me about it,  _ Taeyong thinks. Because why would Jaehyun even come with him up to the penthouse when he could’ve just dropped him off and go straight back to work. He waited for a good ten minutes but Jaehyun doesn’t say anything. It doesn’t help that his lids are heavier now, feeling the drowsiness. So he broke the silence.

"If you’re gonna ask me, yes, I saw it.” He just can't stand it any longer. He wants him out of his sight so he could finally breathe.   
  
"Hyung-"   
  
"And, let's not talk about it now Jaehyun. Don't worry, I'm going to sign it." Taeyong blurted out before going to his room, without even looking at Jaehyun. He doesn't have the courage to see the other's happiness while he could feel his own heart breaking into pieces, yet again.   
  
Jaehyun was left speechless.  _ I'm going to sign it. _ It keeps replaying in his mind. He should be happy, shouldn't he be? Except he was sure he was not, there’s that small tug in his chest, which he brushed off with an excuse of his morning coffee lacking cream.   
  
"So have you finally talked to him about it?" His friend Johnny asks. Jaehyun was out and about again on a Saturday night.   
  
"No, man. I don't w-..no, I just can't yet." He almost said he doesn't want it.  _ What was I thinking? _   
  
"I thought you said he would sign it? What's the problem?"  _ That strange feeling again. _   
  
"I don't think he's ready to talk about it." His words coming back at him like he was talking about himself instead of Taeyong.

“This isn’t like you at all, man.” Jaehyun looks at him, confused. Johnny continued, “I remember you talking about how you would eventually get divorce as soon as possible. And now that you have the chance, you aren’t enthusiastic about it anymore?” He thinks he was imagining it but there was an accusation in his friend’s voice, and he couldn’t respond. That night, he drowned himself with alcohol, trying to wash away a possibility that maybe, maybe he is wavering.

To say he was conflicted was an understatement. Jaehyun has his mind running around circles ever since that talk with Johnny a week ago. A chance to fix everything with his first love, but he just can’t ignore the little voice in his heart saying he might regret it, because he doesn’t want it totally.

Taeyong knew Jaehyun was avoiding him, wondering how it was possible when they don’t talk to each other that often in the first place, but he felt it. It was too obvious by the way Jaehyun would set another meeting with the staff when he’s attending, or when he doesn’t go out of his room to watch his favorite Korean dramas anymore just because Taeyong would be there sitting in the couch too. It was all too obvious that he was getting a bit worried, and a little hurt, again.  _ Crazy, it was happening again. _

He entered the room feeling nervous. It is going to be the first time, after 10 days, that he’s seeing Jaehyun. Taeyong’s mind was going places as well during those days, thinking that maybe the reason why the younger was avoiding him is because he sounded too dismissive the last time they talked, and it was obvious he was upset about it. He was transparent about the way he felt again.

People started entering the room a few minutes after and Taeyong was excessively trying to look busy by scanning the papers in front of him, hiding the fact that he was anxious to look for his husband. He couldn’t help it though, not when he was sure someone’s intensely looking at him too. So he looked up and finds Jaehyun’s eyes, making sure the longing won’t show in his own pair. He immediately softens the moment their eyes met, the younger still looks dashing in his suit with his hair brushed back but he looked so out of it, like he wasn’t getting any sleep at all, the bags under his eyes were evident. Taeyong was the first one to look away. He can’t decipher the look Jaehyun was giving him, it was as if he was being asked a question he wouldn’t be able to answer.

As soon as the meeting ended, Jaehyun tried his best to initiate a conversation with the board members while waiting for Taeyong to stand up and leave the room, because the look on his hyung’s face screamed concern and he knew the other would step in to ask if he’s okay, because he’s naturally a caring person. But the latter didn’t budge. So he decided to leave the room and walked quickly to his office. He was almost there when a hold on his right arm stopped him.

“Are you avoiding me on purpose, again?” He didn’t miss the way Taeyong emphasized that last word.

Jaehyun faced him while the other slowly retrieves his hand. “No, why would I? I was just busy.”

“Let’s talk about it tonight, dinner, I’ll cook for us.”

Jaehyun could feel the hammering in his chest. Partly because he knew what the older wants to talk about, partly excited, he wouldn’t want to admit that, because it was the first time Taeyong openly invited him for dinner.

The younger head to the kitchen as soon as he entered their house. There, he saw a busy Taeyong going back and forth, a fond smile forming in his lips. He has always been like this when he is cooking. Jaehyun has to fake cough to make his presence known, and well, to stop himself from staring at his hyung.

Taeyong wasn’t surprised. He knew Jaehyun was there, he was just feeling a little shy about how he acted earlier so he didn’t spare him a glance. His mind clouding the thought of him asking the younger to have dinner with him, because he never did. He remembered the first time he cooked at home a month after their marriage, he got tired from all the take outs. The smell must have reached Jaehyun because the next thing Taeyong knew, he was at the kitchen too, watching him all the while he was cooking. And when he was finally done, the younger was giving him a pout that was too cute for his own good, so he placed two of every utensil on the table. That’s when he started cooking for two whenever he does, and Jaehyun would always silently sit with him.

“So, how was it?” Taeyong asked, flashing a smile.

Jaehyun felt his heart skipping a beat, his face sporting a baffled look. He took a small bite again and acted like he was judging the food but the truth is that he was struggling to find the words. What he really wanted to say was, it was good, better than all of the food he has ever tasted before, if not the best and he loves it, he loves it so much he would like to have it forever. But he settled with a, “More than great. Just like your other dishes.”

For Taeyong, it was more than enough. Because he knew Jaehyun loved the food he prepares everytime. Evidenced by empty dishes, a satisfied sigh and small smiles whenever they eat together.

There was an awkward silence after that. None of them brave enough to initiate the conversation, the reason why they had sat down for dinner in the first place.

“I won’t-”

“I will-”

“You go first.” Taeyong was fast enough, he knew the other would say the same.

“Uhm, so okay. First, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you about it before I talked with my lawyer.” Jaehyun started, speaking slowly, trying to grasp how the other would react.

“You don’t have to apologize, Jaehyun. I understand you and I am not against it. If that’s what you want, I am going to sign it. I guess it is about time we finally get ourselves out of this mess.” Taeyong wanted to smack his head, those words spilled out of his mouth like rapid fire, and if there was a hint of sarcasm there, it was obvious.

“Hyung, I am not filing it,” There was an unsettling pause, Jaehyun was still trying to figure out an explanation as to why those words came out of him. “Yet.”  _ This was all a mess for him? _

“Jaehyun, look, you don’t have to thi-”

“No, Yongie. Forget about the divorce papers for now. Let’s talk about it some other time. And I assure you, it’s okay, this is okay. You don’t have to worry.”

Taeyong looked too dumbfounded to notice the look Jaehyun was giving him.  _ So he doesn’t want a divorce? Yet? _ He didn’t speak after that but his heart felt like a weight was lifted off it, at least for now, because maybe, maybe Jaehyun wants to be with him too? That’s a reach, he thinks. But he would take that little hope with him, plus he called him Yongie, it has been ages since he last heard it from him, and his heart skipped a beat.

Jaehyun started avoiding Taeyong again. His mind wandering to places every now and then, guilt, love and longing lingering in his insides, the former overpowering. He knew all too well what to do, all he needs is to talk to Jungwoo. But he was scared, conflicted.

The night he had dinner with Taeyong, everything finally went clear. Their memories from before all came flashing in his eyes.

The day they both moved to their penthouse, where Taeyong greeted him with a small shy smile, blushing cheeks reflecting his own because that’s the first time they saw each other again after their wedding, where they shared a kiss. The first week, where they both acted like shy teenagers. And on the 8 th day, they both found their selves laughing at the whole situation, agreeing that they should enjoy their morning coffee without the awkwardness, and a silent acceptance that everything’s just temporary, and they don’t have to put their minds overmuch it. So they loosen up, the next weeks, months, they have found comfort living in the same roof and eventually became friends.

They started watching Jaehyun’s favorite Korean dramas together, sharing the same bag of chips and the same couch everytime. There were times, a lot of it, when the both of them were too tired to go out, so they would play video games, Jaehyun letting Taeyong win one or two, then the remaining rounds for him. Sometimes it was the opposite, where their feet wanted to go places, they would, together. Like that one time Jaehyun dragged him to a place where they made their own scented candles, or when it was Taeyong’s turn, and he made him try the new pastries with him in that newly-opened bakery just round the corner of their street.

“You know what, forget about being older than me. I’m gonna call you, Yongie. You’re a kid.” The number of pastries in front of them were unbelievable, and Jaehyun can’t help but laugh.

“Oh, that’s sweet of you, Hyunnie.” Taeyong said, sarcasm hinted but he was laughing too. He has a sweet tooth but he admits he got too excited.

It was supposed to be a joke but they just found their selves comfortably using it. Because friends could use pet names too, right?

One day, like a tiny bulb lighting in his head, those little moments made Jaehyun realize that he was starting to cross the boundaries he has set, their closeness not fitting the situation they were in. And he has become well aware ever since, noticing more of him, of them. He has noted that Taeyong always laugh like he lacks air and it comes in segments, he wouldn’t admit but it was the most adorable laugh he has ever heard. That he is a crybaby and he loves it when someone pets his hair. That he has one of the brightest smiles. That they are way too good of a company for each other, they just click everytime. He noticed too, how he would often times decline his friends’ invites to go with wherever Taeyong wants to go instead. How he could watch him cooking all day because he looks so sexy when he focuses. And that Taeyong has this big doe eyes, delicate red lips, and the prettiest face he has ever seen.

He was fine with it a few more following weeks; he was happy so he didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere for the both of them. But it finally took a toll one evening. Who would go home drunk at 10pm? A known light weight. Jaehyun was thankful Doyoung took him home. Because Taeyong was drunk, tripping over everything, hands wandering, clinging to anything, a giggling mess type of drunk.

Jaehyun snaked his arms on his waist, struggling to keep him standing. Taeyong was not that heavy, but his movement were making it hard for him to keep their balance so he decided to let Taeyong sit in the couch for a while. He was on his feet to get him a glass of water when he felt fingers circled around his wrist and looked back.

“Hyunnie… I think, I lo- no,” Taeyong said chuckling, words coming out sloppily, eyes almost half-closed. Jaehyun’s heart started beating so fast, that he felt like it’s going to be out of his chest any time soon. “I like you.”

But Jaehyun didn’t say a word, he just let Taeyong pull him so he would sit beside him. He felt palms cupping his cheeks but he didn’t push it away. He knew where it was going when Taeyong started to draw their faces near, yet he doesn’t move away. Jaehyun could smell the alcohol coming from his breath, their lips inches apart, staring at each other’s eyes, the other looking for any sort of disapproval, and he answered it by slowly closing his eyes. He felt warm lips brush against his, like a sort of testing the waters, so it was him who fully closes the gap. Jaehyun pulled Taeyong by the waist, guiding him to his lap, all while he was deepening the kiss, tasting the remnants whiskey in Taeyong’s mouth, and now the elder’s arms found their way around his neck.

They stopped, only because they were both out of breath. Jaehyun was a little surprised when Taeyong buried his face in his neck, but a few minutes later he lets out a small laugh, realizing that his hyung fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning, Jaehyun was a mess, sleepless too. He went out of the penthouse much earlier than usual, not really wanting to face the other. The kiss, from last night, he wanted it too, he has imagined it way before a lot of times, but he wouldn’t admit that, because he was supposed to be in love with another person, with his first love, with Jungwoo.

And that’s when he stopped talking to Taeyong. Their early morning talks, spontaneous adventures, and chill nights, all came to a halt. It was hard for Jaehyun but he decided it was the best thing to do, or so he thought. Because the next days, he was miserable, missing the other a little too much, it hurt.

Taeyong, on the other hand, has thought of nothing but how Jaehyun called him Yongie again after a long time, at least for him it was, 5 months and a week to be exact. He was preparing to move on, given the idea of divorce, but now Jaehyun has made feelings better left kept, see the light again. For him, it was both endearing and revolting.

The morning after, Taeyong remembered, and it was one of those times he wished he didn’t, the drunken mistake of a kiss that they have shared last night. He looked and waited for Jaehyun the whole day, he tried calling him, sent him a message but there was never a reply. And that has served as his wake up call, the end of his delusion. So when he was able to face him the day after, a coincidence he was sure the other didn’t want by the way he wouldn’t look at him in the eyes, not a single question was asked, he let him be, and that’s when Jaehyun started being casual, like they were never friends, or more than that.

Taeyong has accepted it, believing that it was the consequence of him catching feelings. That doesn’t mean he wasn’t hurting, in fact, it made him miserable than he thought it would be. He initially wanted to be friends with Jaehyun because he didn’t like the both of them to live in discomfort. Why should they be when the both of them wasn’t at fault. Though as each day passes by, along the way, he just realized that something started to bloom in his heart. Taeyong swore he tried to suppress it and ignore the way his heart beats faster whenever Jaehyun was around, telling himself everytime that he shouldn’t fall in love with someone who’s heart is already taken. But it was easier said than done, because Jaehyun was just too easy to fall in love with. It was too easy so he fell hard, even before he knew it.

“Hey.” Jaehyun showed a restricted smile.

“Have you been waiting for long? I’m sorry I’m late.” The person in front of him was showing the exact opposite of his smile, it was bright, like it has always been, Jaehyun thinks.

“No, don’t worry. What do you want to eat?” Jaehyun was trying his best not to show it, but his nerves were killing him. It has been a little over 10 minutes after they have finished ordering food but there was just silence.

“Jae, honey,” A hand reached for his, it was supposed to be warm, but he flinched a bit. “Are we going to have this conversation or should we just go home?”

“Jungwoo.” Jaehyun couldn’t find the right words to say, because in all honesty, his mind was muddled, his heart confused, he doesn’t know where to start and he wasn’t sure who to give up.

“What do you want to say? Is this about the divorce?” He looks at him.

“Jungwoo, I’m sorry.” It came out of his mouth unconsciously being the first thing he wanted to say. The last thing he expected though was a warm smile on Jungwoo’s face. He gave him a questioning look.

“I understand.” Jungwoo said, and Jaehyun felt a lump in his throat even if the other’s voice felt like a comforting wind during spring.

“I knew that I have lost you along the way.”

“You knew?” He thought he was good at hiding it. Jungwoo nods at him. There and then, Jaehyun started crying, guilt coming to the surface of his heart, a series of “I am sorry” coming out of his mouth. Jungwoo, who is now crying too, reached for both of his hands and held it tightly.

“Yes, I knew. And I just don’t want to get ahead of your feelings, I wanted you to discover and admit it to yourself.”

“I am so sorry. Our promises, our fut-”

“Shhh. Jaehyun, it’s about time you finally follow what your heart says. Don’t worry about me, give me time and I am going to be okay. I guess we aren’t really meant to be.”

They were together for almost two years when Jaehyun was forced to an arranged marriage. It didn’t help that their relationship was on the rocks too, in fact, a break up was bound to happen. Jaehyun was busier than ever and Jungwoo was out of reach most of the time, having a work which requires him to go to different places. It was almost impossible, but Jaehyun was tied up with the idea of not wasting the time they have been together, he didn’t want the memories to go down the drain. So no matter how they were struggling, Jaehyun wanted to make it work, dragging Jungwoo along the mess, because according to them, they both love each other. And they obviously failed.

They took the time to calm theirselves. Silence enveloping the room, of resilience, of the truth that they have reached the end of their story and there’s no turning back.

“I want you to be happy, Jungwoo. Thank you.”

“I wouldn’t wish you otherwise, Jaehyun. Thank you for everything. And please tell Taeyong that I am sorry. He didn’t deserve the mess we got him into. He’s a good person. Love him well.” Jungwoo gave him one last comforting smile, before they parted ways. Out of each other’s sight and of each other’s lives.

Jaehyun definitely felt lighter after that talk with Jungwoo. It was the closure they both needed, and he wanted to punch himself, everything would not be as complicated as now if it weren’t for him being a coward back then. Because apparently now, Taeyong wanted to go through the divorce process.

Hyuck came to his office the day after, “Mr. Jung, Mr. Lee wants to take a look at the papers.”

“It’s hyung, Hyuck. And what papers?” Jaehyun watched the way the younger made sure that the door was locked.

“The petition for d-divorce, Hyung.” He wasn’t surprised that Hyuck knew about it. Only a handful of people know that their marriage was out of business and he is one of them, being Taeyong’s most trusted person, like what Jaemin is to him.

“Why would he want to look at it?”

“Taeyong hyung said that he would talk to his lawyer, to make sure that you guys could go through the process without problems arising in his part.”

“Tell him, I’ll give it to him myself.” Hyuck was hesitant but he nodded.

And Jaehyun could feel a tug in his chest, and it stayed there. For days, he tried talking to him but he was either doing something important, or missing. He barely sees him in the penthouse and when he does, Taeyong says that he was tired and about to sleep so he would let him go.

Jaehyun was about to give up seeing that Taeyong doesn’t want to do anything with him, which he totally understands after all the time he spent trying to dismiss him. But he wasn’t willing to make the same mistake anymore. His determination rising up whenever he thinks of losing his chance again with Taeyong.

Now he was going back and forth his room, trying to think of ways to approach Taeyong when he heard noises of something like being taken out of a bag, as well as the fridge opening, it was Taeyong with the groceries. He hesitantly opened his door, making sure it wouldn’t make a sound. He slowly approached the kitchen and he wasn’t wrong.

“Hyung.” Taeyong’s mind was frantic. Pretty sure the excuse of him being tired and sleepy would be lame now, because first, it is just 5PM in the afternoon and second, he just went out for groceries.

It was his turn to get around him this time, he had enough. It would be much better if Jaehyun would talk it out with him, straight to his face, but he kept on avoiding him. It was excruciating to see right in front of his eyes how Jaehyun could easily lift him then drop him afterwards, knowing all this time that he may have been having a great time with his lover. Once was enough, the second time painful and the third one, he thinks, was a punch in his gut. He wasn’t sure if he could tolerate it again. 

“What is it? Have you decided when to file it?” He said, busying himself with the vegetables he intends to use for a home-made bibimbap. “Anytime is fine with me, I have my lawyer ready.”

Taeyong almost dropped the knife he was holding when he felt arms snaking his waist. His heart beating erratically. Jaehyun was giving him a back hug.

“Yongie, I missed you.” He says, burying his face on Taeyong’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong lifted Jaehyun’s head a little so he could turn and face Jaehyun, he felt the arms hugging him tighter.

“Jaehyun, look at me.”

“Call me by the nickname you gave me.” If Taeyong wasn’t too puzzled as to what was happening, he might have cooed at how Jaehyun sounded like a whiny kid.

“Hyunnie, look at me.” He slowly lifted his face when he heard the pet name, oh how he missed it. “What is happening? What is this?”

“I’m so sorry.” That was all that he managed to say before he started sobbing.

Taeyong was startled, panic arising. He tried pushing Jaehyun but the other just held him tighter so he just hugged him too. Giving the younger small pats, until he stopped crying.

“Hyunnie,” he called softly, “talk to me? Hmm?” Jaehyun slowly pulled his arms from Taeyong and wiped his tears.

“Yongie, I’m sorry for pushing you away, for avoiding you. For not wanting to face the truth earlier.” Taeyong didn’t answer but he held Jaehyun’s hand, a sign that he wanted him to continue. It was too vague; he still doesn’t understand where it was going.

“Am I selfish for wanting you too?” Taeyong didn’t know it was possible but his heart was beating faster than before.

“J-Jaehyun…what do you mean?”

“I’m sorry I cheated on you, I fucked up. And I understand if you don’t like me anymore.” Tears were starting to form in Jaehyun’s eyes again.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you, I was aware I was hurting you. I don’t want to do that to you, but I’m chaotically stupid.”

“But I don’t wanna lose this with you, I don’t want to lose you. It’s the truth I’ve been dodging for all this time. You’re so easy to fall in love with. And I love you, I really do.”

Jaehyun felt warm hands settling on both sides of his face, thumbs gently wiping his tears away.

“Hyunnie, you’re a mess you know that?” Taeyong said chuckling but tears were streaming down his face too.

“I know, I’m sor-”

“Shut up. We were both forced into this mess, so I understand everything. It’s clear now, and I want this to be the last time that you’re going to say sorry because I forgive you. I love you, Jung Jaehyun. I do, and I am more than willing to forget about everything that has happened if that means I could spend my life with you. Now, can I kiss you?” Jaehyun was clearly stunned but he nods.

Taeyong closes the gap between them. The kiss felt the same like that night, except now it felt a hundred times better, both of them smiling in between the kiss, because finally it felt right.

“This is our first kiss.” Taeyong said, a grin forming in his lips. “And this is our second.” Quickly pecking Jaehyun’s lips.

“No, it is not.” Jaehyun was giggling at how adorable Taeyong looked.

“It is.” Taeyong said while smiling, now more genuine, happiness easily showing.

Jaehyun sighed, a satisfyingly relieved one, and silently agrees, because he understood what Taeyong meant. Their first kiss was to seal their marriage, the second one was to seal the uncertainties, and the third one, this one, was to finally seal their love. No pretentiousness, no pushing away, no avoiding. Just accepting that they were meant to be. And they both think, it’s what matters. Their hearts meeting in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. Please feel free to give comments and suggestions after the author's reveal. I would highly appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading this fic. :)


End file.
